Miracles of Disney
by Reign421
Summary: The gang go to Disneyland Will the year of a million dreams help the gang to blossom new love? Shikaino KibaHina NejiTen NaruSaku Rated T for safety
1. Prolouge

AN: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaIno, KibaHina, NaruSaku and NejiTen will be canon a long time ago

Also Hinata does not stutter in my story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It WAS a beautiful day; the sky was blue, with a few clouds. There was a light breeze and the sun was hidden behind the care-free clouds.

It WAS a care-free day, I had nothing to do but to lie on the green grass and stare at the clouds.

It Was the PERFECT day; I would be free from anyone loud and troublesome.

Today was all those things until a certain blonde in our school uniform with a long fringe down her pale face, came and dragged me by the collar, and forced me into our form room, to help her with her English essay. This girl was non-other but the Yamanaka Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes, in the form room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Please, help me, I only have half a page to go!' pleaded the blonde.

'How much more help do you need? All you have to do is write about your feelings about this god-forsaken story!' I said rubbing my forehead.

Ino's eyebrows knotted, she wasn't use to using her brain as much. The reason is simple. She would call me into our form room and put on a puppy-dog pout, the face no male could refuse or resist.

I knew Ino would put on her pout within the next 30 seconds, so I tried and do the smart thing and to leave. Ino came up to me and pulled my arm, forcing me to turn around, which made me accidentally touch her chest. Being 16, doing something like that, accident or not, girls, especially girls like Ino would either hunt you down and kill you, or make you pay.

Just as Ino was about to strike a deal, Hinata and Kiba opened the door, and I fell on top of Ino.

'Dude, I know Hinata and I are very official, but not even I would go for it in a form room!' said Kiba, causing Hinata to blush and the two teenagers on the floor to fume and blush.

As if on cue Naruto and Sakura waltzed in to find Ino get up and pulling down her sweater, as if she was putting if back on, and I going to his bag and reach for the jacket.

'Ino, Shikamaru, what were you guys doing?' asked Naruto.

'Naruto! Baka! You can't just ask people what were they were doing after putting clothing back on!' said Sakura, while slapping the back of Naruto's head.

'We were not doing what you think we were doing! Plus, you guys know I'm going out with Sai!' screamed Ino.

Neji and TenTen were laughing in the corner, and walked over the rest of the gang. No one but Neji noticed that I winced at the words that Ino said. Neji opened his mouth, only to be stopped by TenTen, mouthing the words _Don't, Shikamaru can deal with it._

Neji closed his mouth and listened to the conversations between the gang, who were debating the actions of the two 'victims' of the group.

Ino by then was so mad, even someone blind can see the words on Ino's forehead _ANGER._

She turned to me, and she was about to beat me to death. But for the first time that day, luck was on my side, and I was saved by the bell.

I quickly grabbed my bag, while the other six tried to hold Ino off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell finally rang which marked the end of the school term. TenTen out of the blue suddenly asked us 'Hey, do you guys want to go to take sticker pics with me and Neji?'

'What is Sticker Pics?' asked Naruto, which caused everyone in the group to sweat dropped.

'Sticker Pics is when we go to one of those Photo booths, and we take pictures, decorate them and print them,' explained Sakura.

'Ohhh! OOO! That sounds like fun, let's go Sakura!' yelled Naruto.

'I'm in then…I guess,' mumbled Sakura.

'Kiba, you want go?' asked Hinata.

Kiba nodded, and started practicing is different expressions.

After Hinata finally got Kiba to stop his masquerades, everyone redirected their attention to the only two who did not join them yet, Ino and me.

'I'll see if Sai can go first okay? Then I'll come back, even if he says no, I'll still come!' said Ino as she ran up the stairs.

'How would she know where Sai is?' asked TenTen.

'Believe me, Ino will find Sai one way or another!' I said

Everyone agreed. Ino was kind of like a magnet to the person she is going out with, but she was also a magnet to unsuccessful love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up the staircase, she had a feeling that Sai was on the fourth floor. She always trusted her intuition, for women's intuition was always right.

I reached the fourth floor, and checked every room, except the Art Supply Room, she leaned against, and heard disturbing noises. Being the nosy girl I was, grabbed the handle, and pushed the door open.

She walked in and saw my worst nightmare; it was Sai and Anko-sensei making out.

'Sai, how could you? And with someone older!' I yelled.

'She's hot, you're not,' said Sai flatly. I walked up to him and slapped him and threw two bottles of white paint at the pairing and ran out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the gang (Shikamaru POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up to see a teary Ino running down the staircase. My heart tore at the sight of Ino sad and crying.

Being her 'best friend' I ran up to her, and grabbed her hand.

'What happened?' I asked, now everyone was around her.

She grabbed my shirt and dug her face into my chest and cried her eyes out, in between her sobs, I heard a faint 'Sai cheated on me, how could've I been so stupid!'

I acted on instinct and wrapped my arms around her back and held her tight, her sobs lightened, and stood up straight, and I released her from my hands.

'Guys, you guys go, I'll walk Ino home,' I said.

Ino looked up to me and wiped away her tears and said 'Thanks Shikamaru, how I can I ask for a better friend?'

Kiba and Hinata mouthed _Ouch! _I ignored them and took Ino's bag and walked with her to the gates.

I looked back and asked 'Are you guys gonna be alright?'

Neji ran over and said 'Nah, don't sweat it, we'll do it another day, plus' Neji whispered in my ear 'It's your moment with Ino, we're not gonna ruin it.'

I felt blood rush up to my face, trying to act normal I carried on walking with Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During The Walk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thanks Shika-kun, you really didn't need to walk me home,' said Ino.

I blushed, it had been ten years since she called me that, and it really wasn't usual that she was _this _nice.

'No problem,' I muttered. I felt really conscious that Ino was so nice, it almost felt wrong.

Ino stopped, and stood in front of me, she leaned up to kiss me. Usually if she was in a normal state, I would have leaned down and kissed her, but being the genius I was. I put my hands onto her shoulders and pushed her down.

'Ino, I know you're hurt, but kissing me, or getting revenge on Sai will make the situation better. In fact it makes things even more complicated,' I said.

She looked down, and then looked at me again; I saw tears in her eyes. I used my thumb to wipe them away. She smiled at me, and once again hugged me and cried onto my shirt again. I put my arm around her back, and one hand on her head. I heard a muffled 'Thank you.'

'Yo, get your hands of my girlfriend!' said a voice from the distant. Ino looked up and so did I, after a while a panting figure came into view, it was Sai. 'Didn't hear me? Get off my girlfriend! She'll only love me!'

'Get lost Sai, leave her be!' I said. I clenched my fist, I really wanted to punch the crap out of Sai.

'Sai, get lost! So what if Shikamaru has his hands on me? I'm not yours. I never was, and never will!' screamed Ino as she ran up to him and bitch-slapped him.

'Let's go Shika-kun,' she said and she grabbed my hand and pulled me and we ran to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Park

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh My Gosh! Ino! Next time you run, how about try not running at 90 miles per hour?' I said as I panted.

'Haha, sorry, I panicked!' said Ino. We both on the floor laughing. I suddenly felt something underneath me, I rolled over and found an envelope.

'What the heck is this?' I asked.

'Well unless you open it, you won't know right?' said Ino 'Open it you goon!'

Not having a chance to protest she grabbed the envelope and found eight tickets to Disneyland Japan.

'Oh My Gosh! There are exactly eight tickets in here!' said Ino, 'You know what this means?'

'Yes, handing it in to the police!' I said as I snatched the envelope away from Ino.

'Come on Shikamaru! It doesn't who it belongs to, with eight tickets, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, you and me could go to Disneyland. Plus none of us has somewhere to go!' said Ino.

I smirked, 'Ino, that is without a doubt, the smartest thing you said!'

Ino jumped and she fell on top of me. I knew I blushed mad, as did she. She got up, and conference called everybody in the gang. (AN: I'm too lazy to type out the actual conversation, so let's time-skip 15 minutes)

'It's settled, everybody is going to Disneyland!' said Ino.

'The ticket says September 20th to September 24th, perfect to celebrate your birthday, and celebrate a new beginning,' I said.

'Shika, you forgot something,' said Ino while giggling.

'What?' I asked, unaware of an important fact.

'We'll celebrate your birthday too, rememeber? We're born one day apart!' said Ino while laughing.

'Oh right! I totally forgot about my birthday!' I chuckled.

'**That's because you love her too much, and you only remember her!' **said Inner Shikamaru.

'Go away!' I thought.

'**Fine, I'll I leave, but promise me you'll ask her out at Disneyland!'** said Inner Shikamaru.

'Hey, Shikamaru, are you going to walk me home? I need to pack, Septemeber 20th is only two days away!' said Ino.

'Right, I'll walk you home,' I said.

I walked up to her, and I slid right hand into my pocket, and threw my bag onto one shoulder, and held Ino's bag in my left hand. Ino slid her left hand through my right arm, and looked at me and smiled. I blushed and looked away.

I walked her to her house, and saw her close the door.

'Packing will be troublesome, but at least you're there,' I said as I ran back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter

I had this fic in my head for a while now it's typed up

Oh point to teanacute411…I will not include STICH ENCOUNTER but I'll include more other couple times

R&R


	2. Troublesome Night

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At My House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the eight tickets again, to look for any sort of limitation or certain rule, because there usually was. I found it, it was at the corner of the tickets. It read '_This ticket has been distributed to eight teenagers who claim that they are willing to share the couple suite room for $14.99'_

I knew exactly what this meant, it means that we have to show up as four couples and share a room with them. Kiba and Naruto would jump at the chance to have 'alone' time with their girlfriends. Neji and TenTen didn't really mind, but the problem was Ino and I. With only two tickets, it will be impossible for us to find dates. Knowing that she would think I was joking, I called everybody over to my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Living Room with everybody

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Guys, I have news, that might be good or bad,' I said. They stared at me as if I was naked or something.

'Well, what is it? I have to pack you know!' screamed Ino.

'You're awfully active for someone who thought this trip was for a rebound romance!' I said. Ino's very short fuse blew. 'Sakura help me!' I yelled.

Sakura and TenTen managed to hold Ino off, and Hinata checked my pulse.

After I came back to life, I told them about the couple situation.

'There are two options, either we go as boyfriends and girlfriends all we don't go at all,' I said flatly.

'I suggest we go as girlfriends and boyfriends,' said TenTen. The other five nodded except for me and Ino.

'What about us?' asked Ino.

'Well, you could be Shikamaru's girlfriend for the trip,' said Hinata.

I immediately turned five shades of red, suddenly with luck not my side, as Ino turned to me with her puppy dog pout face.

I rubbed my forehead and muttered a small 'Fine.'

'Good, now if you'll excuse I have to pack,' said Ino as she walked out.

'Congrats, Shikamaru, you get her boyfriend for a week. Who knows maybe…' said Kiba, but I interrupted him and said 'We'll remain as good friends until I die.'

'Lighten up, Shikamaru, we're going to Disneyland, dreams come true!' said Hinata.

'I can believe you actually believe in that, its so naïve' I said

'Shikamaru, you need to take a leap of faith, who knows, your charade with her might become true!' said Hinata. I sighed, and told them to go so I could pack.

I pack two shirts, a hoodie, two pants, a pair of shoes, my 'private' things and the essential travel items, like my phone, my wallet, ID, tooth brush/tooth paste.

The clothes and toothbrush I stuffed in a small suitcase. Phone, wallet and ID went into a small shoulder bag. I put the bag and the suitcase at the end of my bed, dropped down and slept. Knowing that tomorrow Ino will come banging on my door, wake me up, teach me how to be her boyfriend, and generally annoy me until we get in Neji's car and drive to Disneyland.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 21st

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as I expected Ino did come into my room and pull off my sheets, but I knew what to do to make her leave me at peace. That night I went to sleep in nothing but my boxers. Upon seeing me in them, she screamed, and started throwing useless things at me to wake me up.

I got up and forced her out my room, 'Shikamaru!! Put some clothes on,' said Ino.

'I'm gonna take a shower, you wanna watch? No, I thought so, so stay out for the next fifteen minutes!' I yelled as I slammed the door in her face and locked it.

I knew I wasn't a morning person the day I was born. I was right, I hated waking up in the morning, especially when it was in the holidays at 9:00 am.

In order to force myself awake, I took a cold shower.

Mental Note: Never take cold showers in the morning. Believe me.

I got dressed in a black shirt with jeans and black trainers, grabbed my bags and ran downstairs, and into Neji's car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Car

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in the car, I actually dozed off, for quite a while. I woke up and I found Ino rested her head on my shoulder.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Well, I'm going to have to this in Disneyland, so why not try getting used to it, and you better get used to a whole lot more,' said Ino. For once in her life, she had left speechless, I knew she thought about it for a long time, because I knew Ino could not have thought of that on the spot. I nodded, admitted defeat.

'Ino's right. So Neji, you better get used to this!' said Kiba as he draped around Hinata, causing her to blush, but gently rested her head on Kiba's shoulder.

'YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER AT NIGHT!' said Neji, glaring at Kiba through the rearview mirror. Kiba glared back, but luckily TenTen, elbowed Neji and whispered 'Why do you care what Kiba and Hinata do?'

Kiba and Hinata heard and turned red like a tomato. Neji also blushed from embarrassment. Ino and Sakura teased Hinata all the way to Disneyland, and I would whisper to Kiba '_What do you do with Hinata?' _He glared at me, and I smile sheepishly, and Naruto actually asked aloud very disturbing questions

'How do you get them to want to…you know,' asked Naruto. Sakura whacked him on the head. Surprising Kiba wanted to answer, Ino and I covered his mouth, preventing a severe beating from Sakura, and a super embarrassed Hinata from fainting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Disneyland Resort

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we got there it was already 11:00 pm

'Hi, welcome to Disneyland Resort, how may I help you?' asked the receptionist.

'Yes, we would like to check-in,' I said, and I had handed her the eight tickets.

'Oh, you are the party of eight, with four rooms with a king-sized bed, and you'll be on the eleventh floor. Also Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga are in room 1102, TenTen Tang (I donno her real last name, so lets make it Tang) and Neji Hyuuga are in room 1103, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki are in room 1104. Since Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka are almost 17, you may have the penthouse room, 1111. Enjoy your stay at Disneyland Resort. May Your Dreams Come True!' said the Receptionist.

We went into the elevator, and the bell boy took our luggage to our respective rooms, and we went to each others' rooms. We gaped in awe, as each bedroom had a different 'princess and prince' design. Naruto's room had Aladdin , Neji's room was Beauty and The Beast, Kiba and Hinata had The Little Mermaid and in my room, it was decorated with Sleeping Beauty.

Suddenly I heard Ino squeal, I ran in, to find something very disturbing. In the closet there was a Princess Aurora gown and Prince Philip outfit. I knew Ino would want to dress-up on our birthday.

'Oh My Gosh these are so cute! Please Shika-kun, can we wear them to our birthday dinner? Please?' asked Ino.

'No,' was my reply.

'Why?' asked Ino, getting madder by the millisecond,

'Because it's stupid,' I said flatly.

'Everyone here has one, and will wear it on September 22nd and 23rd, right guys?' Ino asked as she looked back and saw Hinata, Sakura and TenTen holding their respective princess gowns, and their 'princes' outfits.

'Fine, that will your birthday present!' I said. Ino frowned, but agreed. I knew she was dancing inside because she got see me in brown tights (AN: Watch Sleeping Beauty).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when everyone was in their own rooms

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**KibaHina**_

Kiba unpacked his clothes, and tossed them into the closet, and grabbed his toothbrush and boxers into the shower, whilst Hinata only unpacked her second suitcase. One was for make up, one was for clothes. By the time Kiba got out and threw some sweatpants on, Hinata was exhausted.

Kiba leaned down to the girl who was currently panting on the bed and kissed her gently. He whispered 'Come on Hina-chan, shower and sleep,' Hinata refused to get up 'You'll get eye-bags,' Hinata sat up. Kiba was playing right into her hands, but he was too dumb to discover it. 'Fine, I'll piggy-back you to the bathroom, so you won't need to walk, okay?' asked Kiba. Hinata smiled, Kiba fell for her trick, but she decided to act dumb, and let Kiba carry her to the bathroom. She suddenly jumped off, and kissed Kiba and shut the bathroom door. Kiba sat down for a full five minutes to finally realize he got tricked by Hinata.

_NaruSaku_

Sakura was the fastest of the four to unpack, she managed to fit her clothes and make up into one suitcase. She had taken a shower and threw on a comfy top with sweatpants whereas Naruto placed his 20th bowl of instant ramen onto the desk. He had brought two bags of Ichiraku instant ramens. Sakura ran up to Naruto, and grabbed the bag of ramen and stuffed in her…undergarments, forbidding him to eat them without her taking it out. Being Sakura's boyfriend, one would know better than to disobey Sakura's orders. Naruto followed his instincts, got his toothbrush, boxers and marched into the bathroom. He forgot his ramen taste toothpaste in Konoha, and he felt suicidal.

He finally got over it, and walked out of the bathroom.

'What took you so long, I had to pee!' screamed Sakura. As she ran into the bathroom, but Naruto grabbed her hand and said 'At least give me a good night sleep.' Sakura quickly gave Naruto a quick peck on his lips and shut the bathroom door.

Naruto dazed onto the bed and fell to sleep, dreaming in his own little ramen/Kyuubi theme park.

Sakura came out, and kissed Naruto's cheek one time before dozing off to sleep in the enormous bed.

_NejiTen_

'Neji-kun, hurry up. It doesn't take a guy 45 minutes to dry his hair!' yelled TenTen.

The door opened, and Neji pulled TenTen in to kiss her 'Maybe because other guys don't have hair long like mine.'

'I know, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and take a shower,' said TenTen.

TenTen came out in a green tank top with black sweat pants, she lied on Neji's lap, 'I hope Disney could get Ino and Shikamaru together,' said TenTen.

'Well, not everyone can find their perfect match can they?' said Neji as he leaned down to give TenTen a kiss on the forehead.

'Come on, time to sleep, we'll have to go on rides like crazy tomorrow. We need rest!' said TenTen.

With that, TenTen and Neji climbed under the covers and fell asleep in each others' arms.

_ShikaIno_

I waited for Ino to get out of the shower, it was 12:00 am when she went in and it was now 1:00am and she was still in the bathroom.

After another 30 minutes, she finally came out, she had a purple tank top with 'HIME' written across it diagonally in white, with white sweatpants.

'Finally, what were doing in there?' I asked as I walked into the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower, I almost fell asleep in the shower, but the cold walls kept me awake.

I practically finished within 15 minutes, which included drying my hair.

'You're done already? What do you wash?' asked Ino, I opened my mouth to answer 'I wasn't asking.' That was enough to shut me up.

I saw her picking her outfit. She was really pretty with her blonde hair down halfway down her back, in fact there wasn't a time she didn't look pretty.

'Shika-kun?' said Ino suddenly, I snapped back to the real world, and realized her face was about two inches away from mine. Her lips were so rich, even without the lip-gloss or whatever it was. I suddenly had an urge to kiss her, I tried to pull my senses when I found her leaning her head slightly higher, and I knew that I just shared my official first kiss with Ino.

I closed my eyes, I enjoyed it. But suddenly I pulled away, I knew that was just a instinct kiss, and that it didn't mean anything.

'Shika-kun, did you know…' said Ino.

It was unusual for Ino to stutter, 'What is it?'

'Well, did that kiss mean anything to you? Because I don't know about you, but I…' Ino never got to finish her sentence; I once again pressed my lips against hers.

She ran her fingers into my hair tie, and undid it, my hair fell and I knew what was happening. I was sure she did too, but since wasn't stopping, this was the thing that was able to break up any kind of friendship.

She knew exactly what she was doing, but I needed to stay realistic. I pulled away and looked into her eyes and asked her 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

She looked back at me, she nodded, and leaned up and kissed me again.

Today was a troublesome day, and tonight was a troublesome night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter

What happens to Ino and Shikamaru that night is for me not to know and for you guys to imagine.


	3. Disney Sea

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother when I know you guys know!

Note: First part is the setting of the following morning of my FanFic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ino woke up, she felt something wasn't right. _

'_That's weird, I'm still fully cloth…what happened?' thought Ino. She looked around the room, and found Shikamaru on an armchair._

'_He looks so cute sleeping…wait, what the hell am I thinking?' thought Ino. Shikamaru was only topless. He had sweatpants on, confused about the situation Ino went over to Shikamaru._

I was sleeping; well anyone at 5:59am would probably still be sleeping, especially on holiday. Today was my birthday, but I did not have luck on my side as usual. I was woken up by my 'roomie', Ino who was screaming into my ear.

'What are you doing Ino?' I asked, trying to force myself awake to hear her ramble.

'What am I doing? What DID you do?' asked Ino.

'What did I do?' I asked blankly.

'Last night, what did you do to me? Answer me you rapist!' yelled Ino.

'First of all, I DID NOT RAPE YOU! Second of all, you came on to me, and third of all I saw you fall asleep, so I left you on the bed, and I slept there,' I explained, while pointing to my 'bed' from last night.

'You slept on an armchair the whole night? Why?' Ino asked.

'It's too troublesome to explain. Plus, it's my birthday, I'm in charge,' I smirked.

'Just wait until tomorrow!' Ino said, gently punching my arm. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:03am, so I decided to sleep again, while Ino got her products, and went into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was once again woken up by Ino, I looked at the clock, it was 10:00.

'Holy! How long did it take you to take a shower and pick you outfit?!' I asked.

'Just so you know, Shika-kun. It takes a girl a long time to pick out a nice outfit! Plus, the shower included make-up and generally what it takes to make a girl look pretty!' said Ino proudly.

I simply got up grabbed a pair of torn jeans, a pair of boxers and a shirt, and went in the shower. I saw why Ino took so long, she practically placed all her stuff onto the sink counter, and only left a small corner, which actually was more than enough space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later than Later Time 10:10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finished all ready?' asked Ino putting on a shocked face. I realized she changer her outfit again. She had her hair down to her mid-back; she had a white tank-top with a gold flower on the corner, and jeans with Converse All-Star.

She looked at my outfit, simple grey Abercrombie & Fitch shirt, and torn jeans and simple black trainers.

'You put a lot of thought into your outfit didn't you?' asked Ino sarcastically. I just sighed and there was a knock on the door, it was TenTen and Neji.

'You guys want to go to Disney Sea or Disneyland?' asked TenTen. She looked at me, wanting an answer. Since it was Ino's dream to go to Disneyland, I decided to go to Disney Sea. We went to the reception, and we got the free Park Tickets. We walked out of the hotel, Kiba was already jumping up and down about going on about how he and Hinata are going all the rides. Naruto was praying that Disney Sea had ramen and forced Sakura to go on all the rides, even if some will made her sick, she agreed anyway. TenTen and Neji were holding hands, quietly talking about the rides and some other attractions. However Ino and I remained silent and when I finally dared to open my mouth to say something she blurted out 'Did last night mean anything to you?' she asked. Knowing the response she wanted, I wanted to say 'Yes it did.' But being the genius I am I just said 'No.'

'Oh…whatever,' said Ino, I can't help but see a little bit of disappointment, but didn't want to get involved in one of Ino's rebound relationships, 'So what rides do you want to go on?' she said. It was obvious she desperately wanted to change the subject.

'Maybe Hollywood Tower of Terror, Indiana Jones and anything that causes someone to scream,' I said. We looked back and saw Sakura twitching her eyebrows, she was always afraid of heights.

We made it into Disney Sea, it was amazing. The entrance area had exact full size Venetian streets and monuments.

'Enough with the sight-seeing, let's play some rides!' said Kiba. I sighed, and read the map.

'Should we do Hotel High Tower in America Waterfront, or play a Journey to the Centre of The Earth?' I asked. I heard a chorus of High Tower, so I folded the map and lead everyone to the attraction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In line for High Tower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shook as we were in line, having the tickets we had a fast pass priority.

'Sakura, are you okay?' asked Ino.

'I'm fine, just a little scared, that's all,' answered Sakura shakily.

'It's fine, I'm here remember?' said Naruto as he put on a grin. Sakura gave a weak smile. We were on the next round. Sakura was still shaking, so I whispered to Naruto 'Kiss her or something. Or maybe you can hug her or hold her hand.'

Naruto gave a soft nod and softly held Sakura's hand, Sakura's face loosened and her body stop shaking.

'Thank you Naruto, and thank you guys!' said Sakura.

We strapped onto the chairs, and the order was Kiba and Hinata and Ino and me on the right, on the left was Neji and TenTen and Sakura and Naruto. The announcer muttered the safety speech and before I had time to say 'Troublesome' we ascended to the 12th floor, and we traveled in the dark with occasional glass breaking noises. I felt someone grab my hand, when we reached to the wall we stopped. The wall suddenly opened and we dropped from the 12th floor to the 2nd and we rose back to the tenth and dropped again. This happened three times, during which someone held my hand. At the last drop a camera flashed, and we exited, or according to Sakura 'returning to Earth after Hell'. We ran to the pictures, and I found out who held my hand, it was Ino. She actually grasped my hand and arm. I looked at her; she blushed when she saw the photo.

'I'm starving, can we eat?' asked Naruto. I looked around and found a random restaurant. I prayed that there was ramen: otherwise we'll have to sit through our lunchtime listening to Naruto whine about the greatness of ramen.

Luck was on my side, which was unusual, I knew something bad was going to happen later, but thankfully there was ramen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Restaurant

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ordered our food, everyone ordered ramen. I shared with Ino, actually she took 1/10 of the entire bowl of ramen because she wanted to stay skinny. Naruto and Sakura were sharing a ramen, and so were Kiba and Hinata and Neji and TenTen.

'It's to have someone to share your lunch with,' said Ino.

'I'm sharing with you, but you don't eat,' I said flatly.

'Well, you're not my boyfriend, and if my boyfriend asked me I would!' shouted Ino.

'I'm your boyfriend for the trip, so will you share my lunch with me?' I asked.

Ino smiled and nodded. We were talking about who I liked, when I caught in the corner of my eye that Naruto and Sakura were eating the same ramen and the pulled into each other's lips and kissed. Kiba finished his ramen fairly quickly and so did Hinata.

'Hey Hinata, remember we had a deal, if I eat quicker than you, then you kiss me and vice versa. Clearly I finished my first to…'Kiba said, but was stopped when Hinata pecked him on the cheek and whispered just loud enough for all of us to hear 'I did my end of the deal.'

We laughed and finished our meal. We decided to go to the Underwater Kingdom which resembled Ariel's place. We walked into the theatre and watched the show. It was a live action of The Little Mermaid.

The actress was singing Part of Your World. Hinata was singing along, and Kiba started to sing softly.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here, you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
You want thing-a-mabobs?  
I've got twenty  
But who cares? No big deal. I want more  
I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet  
Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world  
What would I give if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?   
Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand   
And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire, and why does it  
What's the word? Burn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love?  
Love to explore that shore up above  
Out of the sea, wish I could be  
Part of that world._

Kiba and Hinata ended on the last note and were nose to nose. Kiba leant forward and so did Hinata. They kissed, I was tugging Kiba's shirt. I wanted to tell him that the actress on stage and the audience were staring. After the pulled apart, the crowd gave a round of applause. Hinata's head become redder than a tomato and we were keeping Neji from punching Kiba while the girls were swapping seats to save the poor guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While exiting the showroom, and walking to another attraction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my phone, it was already 3:00pm. I didn't care and ran towards the ride 'A Journey to The Center of Earth'. The ride was in twos. Since everybody was already paired off, Ino and I were sitting at the front. The order : Kiba and Hinata. Neji and TenTen. Naruto and Sakura.

The ride started, and the same thing happened, Ino grabbed my hand, but this time I held her hand too. She looked at me, and there was flash, and the camera took a picture of us holding hands and we looking into each others eyes.

Ino went off the ride and was looked very distracted.

**Inner Ino: You're starting to like him**

'I am not' thought Ino.

**Inner Ino: Get over your pride and tell him you goon.**

'Hey, I am you!' screamed Ino in her head.

**Inner Ino: Whatever, I'll be going, but you can't hide the fact that you like him!**

'But I don't think he likes me,' said Ino out-loud.

'Who likes you Ino?' I asked Ino in front of her face. A faint pink crept on her face and she quickly changed the subject and said 'Let's play Indiana Jones!'

I tried to pursue the question, but something in me didn't so I just let it drop and walked over to the Lost River Delta 'port of call'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip to 7:55pm (I'm lazy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were absolutely exhausted by the end of the day, we sat down by the port bridge, we were waiting for the fireworks display. I saw Ino shivering, she obviously didn't bring a jacket, and I acting out of instinct, I draped my arm around her, she whispered a soft 'Thank You' and we watch the night sky. We were all waiting when the announcer suddenly said 'Due to some malfunctions, today's firework displays _Remember…Dreams Come True _will be canceled, please take note of this. Thank You.'

Everyone waiting gave a big sigh, and some kids were crying.

'Hey, let's go back now, there's no point in staying here,' Neji said. Everyone nodded and made our way out. Ino tapped me on the back and handed mea small package.

'It's your birthday present!' said Ino. I stared at it; it was too small to be a wallet. So I asked her 'Can I open it?'

'Duh, it's yours!' she said. I opened it, it was all the photos that the roller coasters took. There was me and Ino in almost all of them, underneath was a little glass plate that had 'Sleeping Beauty' and her prince on it. The carving on the bottom says, 'Once Upon A Dream'.

'Thanks Ino,' I said with a gentle smirk.

'By the way, I was kidding about the costumes thing, I want a fairytale come true for my birthday. But you can give me something expensive!' she said with a huge grin.

'Troublesome woman,' I muttered.

We laughed and caught up with the others and went back to our rooms to sleep.

Since it was my birthday, Ino voluntarily took the armchair and gave me the bed. Thinking that it was too good to be true I took the chance and slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finish, sos for the not quite fast update

Anyway enjoy

If there isn't enough fluff for kibahina or nejiten of narusaku or shikaino please review me or tell me in class tomorrow

BYE!


	4. My Ever Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Last Chapter Enjoy

Soz for the slow update. I had a personal getting over crisis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 23rd

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, and I looked at the clock. It was already 10:30AM. It wasn't late, but I saw Ino was out of her armchair, and I heard the shower was on.

I got up and grabbed a random pair of jeans, and a shirt. I didn't even bother to shower, but I did remember Ino being cold last night, being the idiot she was, I put on a hoodie, just in case she got cold and in case I got cold.

The shower sound dropped, and after 30 minutes. a blonde girl in a bathrobe came out.

'Happy Birthday Ino,' I said. She looked in my direction, and screamed 30 seconds at my sight.

'SHIKAMARU WHAT ARE DOING UP?' she screamed, I wanted to answer, but she grabbed the outfit on the armchair and ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door so hard I swear the lamp on the desk next to the bed shook.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:30am

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was watching 'Beauty and the Beast' when there was a knock on the door. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji and TenTen were at the door. The girls all had some kind of jacket. Sakura's was a magenta color, and Hinata had a dark blue hoodie, and TenTen had green Abercrombie hoddie. Neji had a brown hoodie; Naruto's was a black one with orange splatters on it. Kiba had a black with a bloody dog like scratch right down the front.

'Where's Ino?' Neji asked, 'It's rare for you to wake up earlier than Ino.'

'Neji, you think way to much, why don't you think what to buy for Ino. She stated she wants expensive things,' I said.

'He's right, I want expensive things for my birthday this year!' said Ino, appearing from the bathroom. She had no jacket, just a black tank top and jeans with flip flops.

'You're going to be cold tonight,' I said as we all walked to the reception to claim our Disneyland Park tickets.

The drill was like yesterday; we walked out and walked to the entrance. I noticed that Ino was really happy and excited, I only grinned at the sight. Childhood memories came back. Everyone had a little happy expression.

_Flashback_

'_Ino, why did you drag me and Sakura to the cinemas?' I asked. I was 12, and we were going to watch Beauty and The Beast._

'_I hate love movies, their so corny and surreal!' I said. That did not stop Ino and Sakura from buying tickets and dragging me into the movies. _

_I sat there while Ino and Sakura would often either squeal or AWWW at the love scenes. _

_We walked out and Ino said to me 'I wish a handsome prince I never knew was there and we fall in love and we kiss in a castle with fireworks!' _

_I just sighed at my lovesick best friend._

_End of flashback_

We proceeded to the entrance and the canopy work was pretty impressive, and the buildings were so red.

'Can we play Space Mountain?' asked Kiba.

'It's in Tomorrow Land. So it would be troublesome to walk there and comeback here to Fantasy land later,' I said.

'But there's nothing fun here, except Small Small World,' said Kiba. Hinata jumped at the word.

'I'm afraid of the dolls, after watching Chucky. I get freaked out about those dolls, I get so freaked out at night, I actually threw all my childhood dolls away, or gave them to Hanabi!' said Hinata.

Kiba hugged Hinata and kissed her on her forehead, and said 'It's okay, I'll be there to save you. I'd even let a bee sting me than see you cry!'

Hinata gave a faint smile and hugged Kiba so tight I saw him going purple. We walked over to the ride. There was no fast pass, so we had to wait in line. During the 30 minutes wait I suggested we go to the Haunted House which made everybody shiver a little bit. Even the great Neji Hyuuga shivered. 'I'm afraid of ghosts. I either cry on the ride or a break it by punching the things,' TenTen said.

Neji rested his arm around Ten Ten's shoulder and said 'In that case I either do this on the ride or I strap you to me. You'll be mines forever!' said Neji as he wrapped both arms around TenTen as if holding her back. TenTen kinda moved around and then quickly turned around and kissed Neji, forcing him to let go of her. Even after he did, TenTen didn't stop. The ride lady cleared her throat and everybody stared at us. We hurried inside, with a red TenTen and a pink Neji.

We proceeded inside and saw the little boat, Neji sat with TenTen, Naruto sat with Sakura, Kiba sat with Hinata and I sat with Ino.

The ride was about ten minutes, I saw Ino sing along the song, and Hinata jumped onto Kiba the minute the ride started, and Naruto was awing where as Sakura swayed back and forth like a child. I made it through one minute and slept for another minute, when I heard Ino scream. The ride suddenly jerked to a stop, and the lights when off, the dolls stopped moving. Hinata was so scared she cried, Ino was going to comfort her, but she can't because she was too scared to move. She shivered with fright, I acted on instinct and wrapped one arm around her and the other drying her wet cheeks.

'Everything's going to fine, just calm down,' I said as I patted her back.

'Thanks Shikamaru,' said Ino. I kissed her forehead to reassure her, and the ride started again.

'Thank God, TenTen, was so scared she went ballistic!' said Neji. We looked at TenTen and saw that her hair was very messy, and her buns were let down.

'What…I don't do well in the dark or under pressure, but Neji held me down from jumping over the boat,' said TenTen. Everyone sweat dropped, not knowing what to say.

The ride reached the drop off spot and we left the ride. Hinata was still very weak, so Kiba suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to Space Mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow Land

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made our way into Tomorrow Land and went into the Fast Pass lane.

'Who wants to sit in the front?' I asked, 'Because I'm definitely sitting in the front row!'

'Well I'm going to sit with Kiba, and I'm sure everyone here will sit next to their boyfriend or girlfriend. So that leaves Ino to sit with you,' said Hinata. She obviously did not get the hint I was trying to avoid sitting next to Ino, but Ino said something I never thought she'd say 'So Shika-kun, am I good enough to sit next to you?'

I had no other choice to maintain her happy status, so I said 'Yes.'

We got into our seats, and the ride started. It wasn't exactly exciting, but Ino kept on screaming, so I guess she's scared.

We got off, and looked at the pictures, Naruto was holding Sakura's hand, and Sakura had a pretty obvious blush, which became redder when Naruto kissed her on the cheek. We all thought she would punch him, but she kissed him back, this time on the lips. Naruto was French kissing her, but we pulled away because three mothers with kids was staring, but Naruto didn't care, he carried on. Sakura being the brain for the both of them, she pulled away and laughed.

We walked out while Naruto giggled about ramen and how it could make someone vomit. The conversation was best kept to them, it ruined my appetite.

'I'm starving, can we eat?' asked Ino.

'Wow, what happened, I thought you were on a diet,' I said.

'Well, if a guy does like me, then I should starve just to get even more guys to like me,' said Ino.

'Who's the new guy?' asked Sakura.

'Well, he's called Itachi, you know the transfer kid from Tokyo. Well we were SMSing each other, and he asked me out!' said Ino.

'But you hardly know the guy,' said Sakura.

'If Ino thinks he's worth the time, then we should let her,' I said. I practically spoke the exact opposite of my heart, but it gave Ino a smile.

'Thank you Shikamaru, you're the best friend a girl could ask for!' said Ino as she hugged me. I felt my arms moving to reciprocate her hug, but I gently pushed her off.

'If you're going to go out with another guy, then you really shouldn't hug other guys,' I said. Ino's arms dropped, I saw she was hurt by my cold words, but that was only to make our lives less troublesome.

'Come on, let's go and play Thunder Mountain,' said Kiba trying to ease the situation. It didn't help, Ino was silent for the journey and I was in the front. Everyone tried to either comfort Ino or trying to get me to say sorry to Ino. Which was very wrong, since nothing I did was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frontier Land

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked up to the Thunder Mountain line. It was really long, that made me glad that we got Fast Pass. Other wise it would be troublesome and annoying. We were almost there, but I wasn't sure who I was sitting next to.

'Shikamaru, are you going to sit with Ino?' asked Kiba. I shrugged, but Ino suddenly said 'If Shikamaru thinks that it would be inappropriate for us to be close, I don't think sitting together would be either,' said Ino coldly. Sakura went over and whispered something to her, but she was still obviously fuming.

'I don't know, it's up to you. It's too troublesome to decide,' I said. Kiba and Neji were trying to tell me to shut up, but I ignored them.

'I don't think we should sit together,' said Ino. I just pretended not to care. In fact I didn't, but Ino's eyes were filled with tears, I pushed my limit and said 'Okay, I don't care anyway.'

Ino burst into tears, 'Why the hell are you such an asshole?' she asked.

'Hey, I just said unless Itachi says it's okay, I'm not really suppose to be too close to you. Otherwise troublesome things will happen,' I explained.

'But I thought today will be different. I thought I would be worth the trouble, especially to you!' she squeaked. I just stared into her eyes and just said three words 'It's you're decision.'

Ino simply just gave me a small slap and went and sat by herself. I knew would be coming, I knew if I distant myself from her, I could see what I meant to her. I obviously didn't mean much more than her occasional boyfriends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How can he not see? I thought today I would be the worth the trouble, but apparently I'm just like any other girl. He's such an asshole, he's distancing from me. I have no idea, but it must me something to do with Itachi. It was so simple, he hates him, but I wonder why.

I slapped him and sat down with Sakura in the ride. Naruto sat with him, and he acted like nothing had happened!

I practically blew up on the ride and screamed my head off while crying. It was like stabbing me, he was so cold to me. I thought he would've been my guardian and protect me and be with me forever. But I thought wrong. It was all a dream.

I went off the ride and we hardly spoke through the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bathroom 7:30 pm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ino, how are you holding up?' asked Hinata.

'Terrible, I keep crying and I feel heartbroken. But that isn't the right feeling if you had a fight with your best friend,' I said.

'Have you ever thought of something else Ino?' asked TenTen, I shook my head, 'I think you are falling for him, and you fell from the minute the Sai-incident.'

I thought back how I voluntarily sat next to him, shared my food and room. How I voluntarily stayed there next to him even when Kin cheated on him with Dosu. Then it finally hit me, I fell for my best friend. I knew it would be impossible though. Shikamaru was fuming mad at me. I can't believe the irony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Bath Room 7:40 Shikamaru POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and the girls walked out, Kiba took Hinata's hand, Neji wrapped his hand around TenTen's waist and Naruto held Sakura's hand.

'Shikamaru, I'm…' said Ino. She was stuttering, I never saw her stutter 'if you're apologizing it's okay. If you're going to hit me go ahead, I probably deserve that.' I said.

Ino opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a girl with messy hair.

'Hey Shikamaru!' said a familiar voice. It belonged to the one and only Temari.

'Was sup Temari?' I said.

'Not much, but Gaara and Kankuro are going to play Space Mountain, it's going to be our 50th time today! You want to come join us?' Temari asked.

I looked at Ino who was next to me, she was facing the floor. 'Nah, I'm going to stay and watch the fireworks. Sorry, but have fun and take care,' I said.

'Okay, see you, and I hope you had a nice birthday. Here! Bye!' she handed me two boxes and ran towards her two brothers. One had my name on it and the other had Ino on it. I handed it to Ino and she opened it. It was a small princess tiara phone charm.

'This is so cute!' said Ino as she placed it on her phone. I shook my head and laughed, and opened mine; it was Kingdom Heart crown necklace. It was pretty cool. I put it on and Ino nodded in approval.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's firework display _Remember…Dreams Come True _will commence in three minutes, thank you,' _said the announcer woman.

We found a nice comfy spot on the floor in front of the Cinderella Castle. The fireworks started, and the song was Carrie Underwood's '_Ever Ever After'_, to tell the truth it was kind of boring.

**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
**'Shikamaru, if you're bored you can join Temari, you see, she's in line,' said Ino pointing to Space Mountain's direction.

**Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
**'Nah, I'm pretty good here,' I said. She nodded and watch the sky.

**And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
**The fireworks were pretty loud and pretty. Whenever a pretty one appeared, I thought of Ino.

**Let's just admit we all want to make it true  
**'Ino, do you believe in dreams coming true?' I asked.**  
Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away  
**The chorus was sung, and Ino finally got to her senses and said 'Yes, I do believe dreams come true.'**  
Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
**'Believing in your heart and following it is also very important!' she said.

**Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
**'Really, that means all I have to do is believe?' I asked.

**Unafraid, unashamed  
**'Yes,' Ino said proudly.

**There is joy to be claimed in this world  
**'If you think the world is miserable, think of someone important to you, it helps!' she said

**You even might wind up being glad to be you  
**I thought that I was pretty happy with my life. I was sitting next to Ino in Disneyland talking believing. I was pretty glad to be me.**  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after**

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Ino looked into my eyes, and I felt my heart racing so fast that I thought it beat the speed of light

**Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
**'Shikamaru, when I wanted to have a happy ending. I was actually searching for someone I knew for along time,' said Ino.

'Who is it?' I asked.

'It's you,' whispered Ino.

**Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
**I thought I heard it wrong, but Ino closed her eyes, and leant forward. I did the same**  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after**

Ever ever ever after  
Our lips met. She pressed her soft lips against mine, and it was like a perfect fit. We pulled away for air, and I heard the line:**  
I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
**'I don't need to dream of true love's kiss or happy endings. I have you, you're my Prince Charming,' said Ino as she rested her head on my shoulder.

The last firework shot up, and I gave her my present 'Happy Birthday Ino,' I said.

She opened and gaped. It was only a glass slipper on a small glass disc and it had a carving '_To my Princess_'

She jumped on me, and kissed me again. 'Thank you Shikamaru. You're the best present ever!' said Ino.

'What about Itachi?' I asked.

'I don't need a knight when I have a prince,' said Ino.

The gang got back together, and we walked back to the hotel. They all looked at me and Ino. We held hands the whole way, and talked like real couples.

No one asked what happened. They didn't need to, everyone there found their happy ending, and knew it was a brand new beginning.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finish!! Hope you liked it!

R&R**  
**


	5. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
